creepypasta_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Pinkfong: Goodbye Pinkfong
��Baby shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo, baby shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo, baby shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo, baby shark! �� You all know that song, right? This story is about my experience of the ever popular YouTube channel, Pinkfong! Kids' Songs & Stories. A lost recorded tape of Pinkfong was found by a group of teenagers who were rummaging around in a trash can behind an abandoned mental institution. Of these five individuals, two have since committed suicide, one has gone missing under mysterious circumstances, another refuses to comment on the tape and the last hastily agreed to hand over the only known copy of the episode to investigators, shortly after learning about the suicide and disappearances of his other three friends. The tape began with the Pinkfong logo, as usual for Pinkfong episodes. However, the background was pastel red instead of pink and Pinkfong had a weird smile on his face. It began with the CGI-2D animation style version of Pinkfong, like in the Pinkfong Radio Show. "Hi, viewers!" he said happily "It's me, Pinkfong! Today, we're going to hear the Top 4 Songs of The Day! But first, I have to wait for my assistant, DJ Baby Shark, he's having an operation on his heart right now, but since he's a tough shark, I'm sure he'll recover in no time". At that moment, a nurse walked in. She wasn't an animal character though, she was a human. "His heart stopped beating" she said "We tried everything, but we couldn't get it to beat again, I'm sorry". The screen zoomed into Pinkfong's face. His pupils shrunk and his mouth curved downwards. He started to sniff a few times, then he said "Well.....let's get to the songs.....". He then began to cry loudly. Four different Pinkfong music videos then played. I can't describe much about them, but here's what they showed: # The 2D version of Pinkfong killing his animal friends one by one in numerous ways while singing about blood, violence, and death # A boy with sharp teeth and blood dripping out of his mouth # A girl hanging on a noose with her spine hanging upside-down # A boy eating an entire bottle of Prozac, then vomiting and dying After that, it showed Pinkfong laying in bed. He was still crying like a baby. Eventually, the crying died down a bit. But then he shrieked at the top of his lungs, "BABY SHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARK!!!!!", which nearly caused my eardrums to burst. The screen then went static. Unlike the intro, however, there was no hidden video. Instead, there was a message which read "A month had passed since Baby Shark's funeral". In the background, I could hear a male voice whispering: "There are five stages of depression: denial, anger, bargaining, depression, and acceptance, but right now, Pinkfong is going through three stages: depression, anger, and mental illness" It then went back to the video with Pinkfong crying again. This time, he wasn't crying just tears. He was crying tears of blood, which soaked into the pillow and blanket. He eventually stopped and then opened his eyes, which were completely red with pulsating veins visible. He then pulled out his Dinofong plushie, tore its head off, and threw it into a wall. Black ooze began to pour from the plushies's neckhole. Pinkfong then went back to crying tears of blood. The star on his chest began to lose color until it became completely black. Eventually, he stopped crying and removed his hands from his face. His eyes were back to normal, but blood was still dripping out of them. A drip of snot was hanging from his nostril. "I can't take it anymore" he said "Baby Shark was my best friend, my ONLY friend! The only one who actually cared about me.....I killed my other friend too, I don't know why...…" The camera then panned over to the left, where it showed Hogi. He was laying on his back with a scaling knife poking out from his chest. His glasses were smashed on the floor and there was blood splattered everywhere. It then went back to Pinkfong. "So, I've got nothing else to do" he said "I will join Baby Shark in heaven, where I will be happy again, forever....." The screen then zoomed out to show that he was holding a shotgun. "Please don't do it, Pinkfong!" the kids' voices yelled "We love you! We're your friends too!" "I'm sorry" said Pinkfong "I have no choice, goodbye cruel world" He placed the barrel of the shotgun underneath his chin and then a deep voice yelled out "DO IT!". He pulled the trigger and the sound of a mini explosion could be heard. Immediately, his cute face disintegrated and realistic blood and brain matter splattered on the walls. His body collapsed to the floor like a ragdoll. The last of the episode showed him on the floor. His face was barely recognizable now, with one eye dangling from what was left of it and blood pouring out of the infected wound. Then it cut to black. The current whereabouts of the tape are unknown and it is suspected that it was destroyed by the authorities. Most of the people who claim to have watched it are dead. The teenager that has gone missing was found dead in a dust bin a year later after the discovery of the tape. Hs arms were wrapped around a Pinkfong plushie, which had black eyes and was covered in blood.Category:Lost Episodes Category:Creepypasta Category:Tapes Category:Hidden tapes